


Long Assumed

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cliff just grabs...
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Albel Nox
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Long Assumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> July 1, 2006. ""++hot snarky Cliff/Abel" - Gnome"

Picking Albel up was more difficult than it looked - despite Albel's thin build, he was fairly tall and he squirmed and screamed the second Cliff tried to help him.

With gloves on, Cliff hadn't quite noticed just where he'd slid a hand until he shifted one last time to keep Albel from losing any more blood.

Because even though he had long assumed that Albel didn't wear a damned thing under his skirt-like lower attire, actually having a hand shoved in that general direction confirmed it.

Ignoring the gash in Albel's leg, Cliff decided to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Ten minutes and a pair of healing spells from Nel later, Cliff and Albel were still glaring at one another, Albel holding down the material of his skirt and Cliff trying to explain to Mirage just how he ended up with a black eye.


End file.
